<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wavering Confidence by bookhater95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451769">Wavering Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhater95/pseuds/bookhater95'>bookhater95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhater95/pseuds/bookhater95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times of Ron's wavering confidence over the years until that one perfect moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron/Hermione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wavering Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p><em>The</em> Harry Potter was sitting in front of him! What had he been thinking, offering to show him a spell? 'Showing off just a bit,' a voice that sounded suspiciously like Percy whispered in his ear, but he ignored that and cleared his throat with confidence. Okay, so it hadn't worked when he tried it yesterday, but Fred had assured he just needed a bit of practice and he'd get it just like he and George had. The spell they'd given him the time before had worked just fine after all when they'd demonstrated.</p><p>He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him.</p><p>"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.</p><p>"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.</p><p>"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."</p><p>She sat down. Ron definitely hadn't been expecting an audience of two, but grit his teeth harder and focused on the graying fur. He could do this!</p><p>"Alright. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."</p><p>Nothing happened. His first real attempt at magic, he'd been trying with everything he had that time, and nothing.</p><p>2</p><p>It wasn't so much a conscious decision as it was instinct. No one was going to call Hermione that! One of the very first spells he ever remembered George teaching him sprang to mind, and there was no hesitation or uncertainty, the mental image crystal clear in his mind even more than the incantation as he pointed his wand at Malfoy.</p><p>BAM</p><p>Ron found himself on the ground with no idea how he'd gotten there, his chest tight with pain like he'd been slugged by all five of his brothers at once in the exact same spot, right on his sternum.</p><p>Hermione and Harry were there, both demanding to know if he was alright. There was laughter in the background as he was sitting up, but his chest hurt so bad he couldn't even tell if it was the twins or Malfoy. He wanted to answer, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he instead gagged several large, fat, slimy slugs right onto his lap, the taste lingering on his tongue. The relief of pressure on his chest almost made that bearable, until moments later it was building right back up again.</p><p>Harry and Hermione had him by the arms, he was too disoriented to even care to where. All he saw as they guided him away was Malfoy on all fours, crying with laughter at him.</p><p>3</p><p>This spell should have come naturally to him, he was the laziest person he knew after all. "Accio," he recited, even with the perfect wrist movement neither Flitwick or Hermione could criticize.</p><p>The feather came zooming right into his hand!</p><p>He looked around with a beaming smile, only to see Hermione watching Harry critically. She was trying to coach him over how to do it, gesturing at her own feather to emphasis some point. Even when he wasn't doing something he had somebody's attention. She hadn't even hesitated, her's had been the first to cross the room of course. Flitwick had already dolled out points for her doing so and was instead watching Seamus critically to make sure he didn't try setting his feather on fire on purpose.</p><p>Even Dean, right next to him, got it in the very next try, as well as half the class by then. Ron slumped in his seat and shoved the stupid feather off the desk, watching it float to the ground. He took special care to tread on it as he shoved his way to be the first out of class.</p><p>4</p><p>She kissed him. She smelt of some flower scent, probably lavender as some kind of joke, and her tongue quickly wrestled its way into his mouth as his hands flailed a bit at what to do. One went to her neck hesitantly, the feathery light brown hair tangling in his fingers might be painful though, but the hand on her hip felt really suggestive as she practically shoved him against the wall.</p><p>They were kissing, and he felt like a lumpy jellyfish more than an excited Quidditch Champion. Lavender wasn't backing away in disgust though, if anything she was wiggling against him even more enthusiastically so he began at least trying to reciprocate what she was doing.</p><p>Then the whistling started, and he came up for air red faced and gasping to see Demelza and Ginny very sarcastically applauding the show. Recognizing this wasn't something he really wanted to do with his sister around, he grabbed Lavender's hand and whispered for a more private place. He hadn't seen Harry yet, and though he had no reason to skip this party, he didn't trust his dorm to be empty so they quickly left out instead.</p><p>There wasn't much of a chance of traveling far though, as Lavender kept giggling loudly in his ear and brushing her hands more suggestively every moment. Ron was much more flustered than anything though, even as he kept swooping in to kiss her and remind himself this was okay, this was good, Hermione clearly had other things to do than acknowledge he was competent at anything, well Lavender seemed to disagree. He released one groping hand blindly for the first door handle he could reach and began laughing with nerves as he dragged her inside, riveted by her shiny brown hair.</p><p>5</p><p>No that one! The large blue stone was almost the size of his fist, and she always said that was her favorite color. Or maybe that one, you were supposed to get diamonds right? What if she said no on principle because it didn't have twelve perfectly spaced diamonds around one very large diamond like that one.</p><p>He shouldn't have left this so late, he'd been stalling and now he was tempted to get the green one, just so when he barfed she'd get a laugh out of that.</p><p>Harry stood patiently at his shoulder, chatting casually with the jeweler while Ron's eyes darted frantically from gaudy to pea sized desperately. She'd think they were all ridiculous, she didn't even wear jewelry!</p><p>Ron turned frantically on the spot, intending to run out the door and not let Harry haul him back and talk him back into this, when just out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. In the farthest corner, right in between a black shiny stone that definitely had some kind of curse in it, and one that looked suspiciously made out of a banana peel, sat the perfect ring.</p><p>The band was a nice subtle gold, nothing too flashy, but the ruby inset had been what caught his eye. It was the shape he lingered on though, the stone cut beautifully into some kind of flower. A rose, he'd guess.</p><p>He'd never given her flowers before, an unspoken joke even after all these years, but maybe just this once...</p><p>And 1</p><p>He walked into their home juggling seven bags under one arm and yet another thing of diapers in the other, but stopped at the threshold to admire the scene.</p><p>Hermione was flipping frantically through a book while Rose cried at the top of her little lungs. It didn't matter how prepared the two of them had been convinced they were, their little girl would always find new ways to surprise them he was sure. This was only going to be the first of many times she'd have a blue glowing light all around her like the little angel she was.</p><p>It was nothing he hadn't seen plenty of times in his youth though. Tossing the diapers aside, he came over and happily took his daughter as Hermione now used both hands to keep skimming. Ron instead fished out a gold medallion from one of his many bags and had it flashing delicately in front of her for only moments when she finally calmed down, stopped glowing, and began cooing.</p><p>"What would I do without you," she breathed in his ear, kissing them both.</p><p>HPHPHPHP</p><p>Quick New Year's present for you all! Admittedly not a new chapter for All in the Family, but I actually have been working on that in my spare time recently, so never say never.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>